rsrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
The Knight's Sword
Details Description: Sir Vyvin's squire is in trouble. He has accidentally lost Sir Vyvin's ceremonial sword. Help him find a replacement without Sir Vyvin finding out. Starting Point: Talk to the squire located in Falador Castle. Difficulty: Intermediate. Length: Medium. Requirements: Level 10 mining, level 10 cooking, and able to run from level 57 Ice Warriors and level 53 Ice Giants. Items Needed: Redberry pie, a pickaxe, 2 iron bars (4 if you want your own knight's sword), and 1 blurite ore (2 if you want your own knight's sword). Walkthrough If you want to finish the quest faster, get the items now. You're making a sword for a knight, and you can make one for yourself, so if you want to, you'll need 2 iron bars and 2 blurite ores (explained later). You only need 1 redberry pie. To make a redberry pie, use flour with water to make pastry dough. Then, use the dough with a pie dish (located insideVarrock Castle). Then, use a redberry with the dough to make redberry pie. Next, cook it on a range to complete it. The squire will tell you he lost Sir Vyvin's sword, and would like you to help him replace it. The squire will tell you to talk to Reldo, Varrock's librarian. So go to Varrock Castle and to go the far north of the castle to find Reldo. Ask Reldo about Incando dwarves. Reldo will tell you that one is located south of Port Sarim. If you haven't already made a redberry pie, make one now. If you have, continue to Port Sarim and then head south. You should see a small house on the side of a hill with a red exclamation mark. Look for Thurgo, who is an Incando dwarf. Ask him if he would like some redberry pie. He'll take the one you have and eat it. Talk to him again to ask him about the sword. He says he'll need a picture of it. So go back to Falador and talk to the squire. The squire will tell you that Sir Vyvin has a portrait in his room. Go to the third floor of the castle and find Sir Vyvin. Look for a cupboard nearby and open it and search it. You will obtain a portrait that shows the sword. However, Sir Vivyin will stop you if he is in the room. There are two ways to avoid this: * Have someone talk to Sir Vivyin while you open and search the cupboard. * Open the door to his room and wait for him to walk out. However, this will take a very long time. Once you have the portrait, go back to Thurgo. Talk to Thurgo and give him the portrait. He will now need the materials to make the sword. You will have to enter the dungeon on the hill nearby to obtain the blurite ores. There are many enemies here, and you probably will die if you're a low level, so bring food. It is recommended you only bring a pickaxe if you want two blurite ores so that you can get your own sword. So go down the ladder and walk through. When you see white ahead of you, be prepared to run. Run along the walls to find blurite ores. The rocks are bright blue in colour. Mine one or two of them if you want your own sword. When you have the amount of blurite you want, run out. The blurite rocks now have the "seam rock" style with only a vein of colour, instead of their old solid colour style and the positions have changed from those shown in many guides. Now, get your iron bars. Talk to Thurgo with your blurite ores and your iron bars. He will make you a sword. If you want a sword for yourself, drop the sword Thurgo just made and talk to him again with the materials. Do this very quickly. He will make a second sword. Then pick up the sword you dropped. You now have two swords. Go back to the squire, but before you talk to him, be quick and drop one of the swords. If you talk to him while holding both swords, he will take both of them. So drop one sword and give him the other. You will be done the quest when you've given him the sword. Then, pick up the sword you dropped to keep your very own knight's sword. Reward * 1 Quest Point. * 12,750 smithing experience. * A knight's sword if you got Thurgo to make you another one.